clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MB3K Songs
The following database consists of paitients subjected to Ned and Natalie's MusicaBrain 3000 device and the songs they sang while attached to it. Join in! Please add a link or video so that we may listen better! P. Benzin 1 <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> ''P.O.P.E. begins singing. * Paaaaayyyyy............ yyyyooouuuurrrr................ bbiillsss...... COME ON! Pay up pay up pay up pay up pay up pay up PAY UP NOW! Ten........ months......... long............. WAITING! Bishops waiting come on now and pay that cash to us! Or........ else......... you'll........ BE SAD!! 'Twill be no.... more phones.... we'll shut them off...... -- ooorrrr..... yyoouurrrrr...... FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! <.....END PLAYBACK.........> *''P.O.P.E. finishes long note and passes out.* ---- Charles and Director Benny These two were hooked up together as a duet to finally solve the mysterious taxpayer's money that went to Absolute Thespian Islet. The MB3K scanned the mind of Charles to find memories of funding, then did the same with Benny, and with this, they generated a duet to reveal THE TRUTH. <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> Director Benny: You see my friends, throughout his career Charles' show was inexplicably unfunded. Director Benny {morbidly off-key}: My brother Charles could never come up with approval and show funding, even though his show was true high graded aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt....... Director Benny {morbidly off-key): Yet he lacked finance, so I took up his chance, and took your tax to make ATI ssssssssssstttttttttaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrtttttttt. Charles {singing beautifully and pure}: Oh yeah! He extracted your taxes and a choice primetime channel. He bought ca-mer-as and contracted the ppppaaarrrttt... he even bought HD syndication... Director Benny {morbidly off-key): So he got onto the station! Charles {singing beautifully and pure}: I gained my public funded taxpayer start. Oh yeah. Charles: GOODNIGHT UNIVERSAL BUREAU OF FICTITIOUS LITERATURE! <.....END PLAYBACK.......> Kwiksilver It so happened that the MusicaBrain 3000, when connected to Kwiksilver, explored a side of him we've never seen. His Hopeless Romantic. This song concerns a girl Kwik has a crush on at his freelance workplace, the Bureau of Fiction's Department of Time. <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> ''Kwiksilver begins singing. Speaking:Does she even know you're... Pauses Working Day See you there In a rift Wondering... Wanna say Love the hair Here I go Mumbling With my Vortex' I will stop the world With my Vortex' I will find the time to find the words to Tell you how How you make Make me feel Gah, what's the phrase... Like a phreak Kinda new Semi-insane Anyways... With my Vortex' I will stop the pain It's not a temporal shift or a TARDIS That's so Doctor Dock! I just think you need time to slow To see I'm the guy to make it real Adventures you don't dare to see I'll bend time and space to our will And we'll make time stand STIIIIIILL-LLLLLL-LLLLLLLL!!!! Instrumental. That's the plan. Time and space You and me Any day Love your hair A female voice can be heard from somewhere else in the Bureau: "What?" Uh, I, I love the air. Hah! With my Vortex' I will stop- The power goes out. Hat Pop HP made this song up and sings it quietly to herself when she's bored. Nobody knows of this song... until now... <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY......... ''Hat Pop begins singing. * She's a semi-heroic, rollbackin' user of action... Background voices: Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo Bah, Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo Bah She's a fearless rabbit ninja, who scares the vandals away-ay-ay! ---- She'll do anything you ask, she's got her bunny ears and a mask; And the others laugh, whenever they hear her say... "Aw, Snickerdoodles!" She's Hat Pop! Hat Pop the Bureaucrat! (Mayor McFlapp: but you are to call her HP) Hat Pop! (I '''said' you can call her HP!) She's HP! <.....END PLAYBACK.........> Willy the Penguin This just shows that Willy has a weird side that is ''too weird for society. <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> ''Willy begins singing. "Booopy doo boopy doo boopy doo." "Sing sing sing sing about bananas all day" "Sing sing sing sing about bananas all day" "I've got this feeling that I should eat a cupcake" "So that we can have muffins a little later." "Sing sing sing sing about bananas all day" "Sing sing sing sing about bananas all day" "It's entirely great, it's everywhere.." "It's not what'd you think....." ---- The machine broke after that. But it was fixed. ---- Pop Cat While Pop Cat was at BoF he accctidentally fliped on the machine <''Scanning....................> Tails6000 This is mainly something that proves he is the fastest penguin alive <''Scanning....................> <PROCESSING MELODY> <[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4jd0UWGPgY Melody Found! "Fastest Thing Alive" <-PLAYBACK...................?> ---- 2nd Song Scan <PROCESSING MELODY> <[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_ePS0H0SPc MELODY FOUND! Sonic Underground"> TSP 1 1. <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> ''Music begins. Let's get a-blocking! Ha, let's get a-blocking, IN HERE! Let's get a-blocking! Ha, let's get a-blocking, IN HERE! Let's get a-blocking! Ha, let's get a-blocking, IN HERE! My word, there's vandals vandals and vandals vandals and vandals vandals and vandals vandals! ---- I say, "Don't you read?" You say, "There's no need." I say, "READ THE RULES!" I say, "Block's a-go. No swears, don't you know!" I say, "READ THE RULES!" ---- Stability, that's what matters to me! Enforcing stability! Stabiltiy, don't mess with flawed policy! Paramount stability! ---- The edits flowing at the speed of sound, now that's something I can stand! Peace goes flowing all around, the happiness it makes it gra- aaa- annnnddd!!! ---- ...-and then all will be okay. I want to be your friend all right! Don't you worry at all, I only block vandals who spam and fall, all right? ---- CENSOR! CENSOR! CENSOR! ---- Don't you wish your leader was clean like me? Don't you wish your leader enforced decency? Don't you? Don't you? Don't you wish your leader was kind like me? Don't you wish your leader was fun like me? Don't you? Don't you, don't you, don't you? ---- Somebody told me, you did some butter, even though I battled for you last Easter Sunday, of last year! Why did you do it, why did you do it, using me with evil abound? ---- ...SPAM! ...SPAM! ...SPAM! ---- I guarentee fun a lot! Go and rollback that vandal slop! Thanks friend, now please don't stop! Keep going and quit you'll not! Oh! Quitting happens a lot! They see strife and Walrus rot! One taste of unpleasent spot! Return, I guess they'll not! ---- When the crown causes sadness, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot! If the sadness tries to get you, write a resign jot, write a resign jot! ---- Hey Mister User, thank you for serving, come Mister User get promoted one rank up! I am proud and I'll see you tomorrow, come Mister User or should I say sysop! Hey Mister! Please Mister User, tell me if you accept, become a sysop! ---- They took my power! (they took my power) Saint helped me free! (helped me free) -and then they posted Un-CP! (Un-CP!) It was an o'-throwal, I left that town! So shame on thee! ---- Now I'm not saying she's a sockpuppet, but she resembles that old bloke, bloke! Now I'm not saying she's a sockpuppet, but she resembles that old bloke, bloke! ---- Blockage for infinity. There was a need! ---- Enforce that there policy. Censor indeed! ---- You're breaking the rules, you see. So I warn thee! ---- I'll censor that thing.... -and IIIIIIIIIIIII beeeeeeellllliiiieeeeevvvveeeee she's a SOCK SOCK PUPPET! SOCK SOCK PUPPET! SOCK SOCK PUPPET! SOCK SOCK PUPPET! SOCK SOCK PUPPET! ---- Ned and Natalie: HEY! The machine's broken! Mayor McFlapp: Maybe you'll have to unplug, wot! ---- (TS continues saying "SOCK SOCK PUPPET". Ned, Natalie, and Mayor McFlapp cover their ears.) Mayor McFlapp: Ahh, stupid bally junk! (Mayor McFlapp unplugs the MB3K, TSP stops.) <.....END PLAYBACK.........> ---- 2 <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> A long, long time ago... I can still remember how that Weekee used to make me smile. ...-and I sat upon my grand throne, and the users edits made me dance and all was real productive, for a while. -but Novemeber, to my horror, Demon Penguins rose from the floor-er. One slept on evil's doorstep, I couldn't take that kind of hep! I can't remember if I sighed when I raised the flag with Dictate cry, -but my regime was so despised... the day... the Weekee... died. So bye, bye, Mister clothes writing mob. I tried to keep it stable but it cost me my job... I saw wretched reform installed in one stupid nigh, -and I knew the Weekee would die, or at least it did in my eye... Five Crisis inside that hub -and to each one there I banned and shoved -because my morales told me so. -oh do you remember Crisis Four When Slow Poke kicked him out the door? Yet I helped to save my friend, once mooorrreee.... -and I know that you assisted Ben, Your IP even told me when! Your name was Barn Owls Rule, As promoter I was a foooolll! I was a dictator with no luck, When I tried to appoint some rules of yuck. -and Top Agents messed it up, it helped, the Weekee die! Bye, bye, Mister clothes writing mob. I tried to keep it stable but it cost me my job... I saw wretched reform installed in one stupid nigh, -and I knew the Weekee would die, or at least it did in my eye... Now, for two years I sat on that throne, -Barkjon's gone and I'm alone. Though that's not how it used to be... When Saint Robbsi ran, no tyranny! It worked, and there was no regime... -and the voice, it came from hierarchy... Then Robbsi, he just left that town! Upon my head, he placed a crown! -with Barkjon, I did learn, The Weekee's codes and burns! As I started to a-make my mark, Ten promos came with a spark, The first Crisis, what a snark. It helped, the Weekee die! Bye, bye, Mister clothes writing mob. I tried to keep it stable but it cost me my job... I saw wretched reform installed in one stupid nigh, -and I knew the Weekee would die, or at least it did in my eye... Vandal's helpers they swept the shelter - spammed beyond the farthest yelper. Some may remain, and alaasssssss....................... My rulings gone, my time had passed. The villains tried to act real crass, -yet I banned them and remained upon the maaassssttt.... Now the Ministry made Uber fume, I fought got banished from the room. I almost got up to scream, OH, but I was losing my regime! For, the Walrus masses took the field, They were Str00deled, refused to yield! Do you recall the MOW revealed? It made, the Weekee die! Bye, bye, Mister clothes writing mob. I tried to keep it stable but it cost me my job... I saw wretched reform installed in one stupid nigh, -and I knew that the Weekee would die, or at least it did in my eye... So, Uberfuzzy put me in my place. The MOW disbanded, I'd lost the race. My time in office was running thin. So come on, stay in office, don't you quit! Stand and fight and defend it! For, Str00del was my last and final stand... Oh, as I saw that wisdom page, I began to diminish all my rage. That mushroom, I could tell, was a syntex man as well! So as unstable laws fell left-and-right. I knew that I had lost in the fight, -I saw haters laughing with delight. Some day, this site would die! Bye, bye, Mister clothes writing mob. I tried to keep it stable but it cost me my job... I saw wretched reform installed in one stupid nigh, -and I knew that the Weekee would die, or at least it did in my eye... ...................... I met a bird, his feathers blue. He showed me a world, 'twas happy too. -the Dictator, he left thay day. Yet I came back again once more -and saw an advert for eyesore! It was evil, made me nauseous, 'twas unho-layyyyyy..... So in the maze the users screamed. Supporters cried and reformers dreamed... The flag was lowered, no jokin'... -the system, it was broken... -and the three birds I admired most... Robbsi, Bark, and V-Rex's ghost. They disappeared from the server's host. The day, our Weekee, died. They were mourning........... Bye, bye, Mister clothes writing mob. I tried to keep it stable but it cost me my job... I saw wretched reform installed in one stupid nigh, -and I knew that the Weekee would die, or at least it did in my eye... See the Fanon! Bye, bye, Mister clothes writing mob! I tried to keep it stable but it cost me my job! I saw wretched reform installed in one stupid nigh,~ -and that's how the Wikee did die! Arachnid Boy <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> Arachnid, Arachnid Does whatever a spider can Spins a web, any size, Catches thieves just like fish Look Out! Here comes Arachnid Boy!!!! Is he PWNSOME? Listen bud, He's got radioactive blood. Can he jump over your head Take a look overhead Hey, there There goes the Arachnid!!!! In the chill of day At the scene of a crime He arrives just in time!!!! Arachnid, Arachnid Friendly neighborhood Arachnid Wealth and fame He's ignored Bruises is his reward. To him, life is a great big bang up Whenever there's a holdup You'll find the ARACHNID BOY!!!!!!!!!! Tsar MobileShroom I <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> Gas, you sure did good Building up the autos against your fiscal plight. I guess you're not so strong, Thinking the money would flow All day and night. You were putting all your loot and funds on the line Said you'd had the dimes, You could pay the fines -and stay in the grind. Well I guess that it's tough, YOU'RE BANKRUPT! Buy buy, cars, Feds take you over Got a bailout now in exchange for your labor -and I've been crowned a Car Czar. Your Ego took a whack, -and that's a fact! We tried all things we could waver, We tried all bills In the Grand Legislature, Your cars died, Czar shall take it for a ride! Buy buy, buy private enterpise, buy..... Don't think all those fears From your cheap army here Will stop the score. You'll find your wads of cash In a giant stash Where your yachts are moored. Gas what did you expect us to do? Just sit around Foreclose castle too? Well, I'm through hearing you whine it's not fair. It's my job as Czar To steal your car! Buy buy, cars, Feds take you over Got a bailout now in exchange for your labor -and I've been crowned a Car Czar. Your ego took a whack, -and that's a fact! We tried all things we could waver, We tried all bills in the Grand Legislature, Your cars died, Czar shall take it for a ride! Buy buy, buy private enterpise, buy..... Go file bankrupt, I guess. I've done my quest -and swiped your part. So let's get this restructure start buy cars, Feds take you over Got a bailout now in exchange for your labor -and I've been crowned a Car Czar. Your ego took a whack, You can count on that! We tried all things we could waver, We tried all bills in the Grand Legislature, Your cars died, Czar shall take it for a ride! Buy buy, buy private enterpise, buy buy..... Happyface <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> Happyfce is hanging out with Zapwire, when he follows hi into a secret entrance. He realizes his trapped in an MMK meeting place, and music begins to play in his mind. At the committee, hanging with Zapwire Dream of Fishway, lung's are on fire M M K, M M K, M M K, M M K, M M M K! Clansmen crowd me, give me some space! And catch my breath, they come closer from behind M M K, M M K, M M K, M M K, M M M K! ---- Clansmen abound! Their on the hunt and their after you! Pur-ple hats!, Its a big crowd And their hungry for Ma-bel!!! Paddle the boat, in har-mo-ny Their on the hunt and their after you! Mabel is angry with eyes like skyline And their hungry for Ma-bel!!! ---- Mocked by the cruelest, too scared to cry Mabel's your icon says your birthright M M K, M M K, M M K, M M K, M M M K! No lipid drumming on her fur its finite You feel her fur, you fall and faint M M K, M M K, M M K, M M K, M M M K! ---- Clansmen abound! Their on the hunt and their after you! Pur-ple hats!, Its a big crowd And their hungry for Ma-bel!!! Paddle the boat, in har-mo-ny Their on the hunt and their after you! Mabel is angry with eyes like skyline And their hungry for Ma-bel!!! ---- (hungry for Mabel Hungry for Mabel Hungry for Mabel) Clansmen abound! Their on the hunt and their after you! Pur-ple hats!, Its a big crowd And their hungry for Ma-bel!!! Paddle the boat, in har-mo-ny Their on the hunt and their after you! Mabel is angry with eyes like skyline And their hungry for Ma-bel!!! Clansmen abound! Their on the hunt and their after you! Pur-ple hats!, Its a big crowd And their hungry for Ma-bel!!! Paddle the boat, in har-mo-ny Their on the hunt and their after you! Mabel is angry with eyes like skyline And their hungry for Ma-bel...... Happyface screams and starts punching the MMK members, destroying their Mabel Memorial Explorer 767 <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, YOU LIKE TO: ''EDIT! All users all over the site, original Explorer giving an address, yo! I love how all the users tell their stories, and when you tell your stories, you gonna tell them nice, and fluent, and clearly! All right? You write a tale, and you type it all up, original's cute but a parody's awesome! You write a tale, and you type it all up, original's cute but a parody's awesome! USER! Rollback and delete, rollback and rollback and rollback and delete! C'mon! Rollback and delete, rollback and rollback and rollback and delete! Nice trick, fantastic, a character you're writing how long is it? Nice trick, fantastic, a character you're writing how long is it? Nice trick, fantastic, a character you're writing how long is it? Nice trick, fantastic, a character you're writing how long is it? WHAT?!? I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, YOU LIKE TO: EDIT! I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, YOU LIKE TO: EDIT! Instrumental You write a tale, and you type it all up, original's cute but a parody's awesome! You write a tale, and you type it all up, original's cute but a parody's awesome! HQA: that's what I'm talkin' about! Info box: you need to write that all out! Add an image: now that's what makes us shout! Got an idea: well don't sit there and pout! Well you sit at bay, start to edit, write that text and tell all it! User that's nice and you've got a good trick, a character you're writing how long is it? Well you sit at bay, start to edit, write that text and tale all it! User that's nice and you've got a good trick, a character you're writing how long is it? OH, YEAH! OH, YEAH! OH, YEAH! I LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, HE LIKES TO EDIT EDIT, SHE LIKES TO EDIT EDIT, YOU LIKE TO: EDIT! THEY LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, YOU LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, I LIKE- wait, I? Did I do "I"? I think I did "I like to"... hmm, I like... We? What about we? They, we've done they... Wait, I have another, here's another... them? Is that grammatically correct? THEM LIKE TO EDIT EDIT? I'll make Benny mad: THEM LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, WE LIKE TO EDIT EDIT... err... There's got to be another way... needs to be far worse grammar... us? Will "us" make him angry? US LIKE TO EDIT EDIT! That's the one! US LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, US LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, US LIKE TO EDIT EDIT, US LIKE TO: EDIT! EDIT! EDIT! EDIT EDIT! EDIT! EDIT! Okay, then. While I'm here, I'll tell you a little story. It's a small story TSP used to tell me, he was a Dictator in that time... I first joined, probably about... a year or so ago... as an IP Address, yeah. I remember that things changed a lot. In those days, it wasn't so complex. There wasn't a Bureau or the latest stock, and what kind of things you were writing, and who had the latest new idea they put up. You know, in those days it was just and a couple of long-time users, writing a new country, you know. Write new country! Write new country! Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo! EDIT! You really think this song is never gonna end? Well, it is. In three, two, one... Not bad, huh? I like it. Ninjinian <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> My tummy... will never be so small, cause cookies came, and made me change. The way they taste, the way they smell, I cannot explain the things I feel for them... But cookies, you know they're good. Stay with me, fulfill my beak, and they'll be all I need. Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, tastes so right, I've searched for the perfect food all my life, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it smells sooooo nice. Have finally found my perfect food is them..., Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, In time I knew that nourish they'd bring. This tastiness to me, I tried to keep my sanity, I ate messily.. Cookies, you know it seems. My life is so complete, A food that's true because of me. Keep doing what they do (being tasty) Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I. Have finally found the perfect food I searched for all, perfect fooooodd.... Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find. Such a perfect food that's so right, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Baker, I know that this is nice. I felt the dough all in the air. And baker, I'll never get enough. That's why I always have to have you here... 'COOKIES!' Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, Cookies rock my socks, they know they do. And everything I own I give The tastiest food who'd think I'd find. Someone like cookies to call mine, 12yz12ab's Songs Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> 12yz12ab begins singing. Its CPFW time, CPFW time, CPFW time oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, thats right, thats right, thats right, thats right CPFW, CPFW, CPFW, CPFW, Director Benny: Fourth wall breaking noob. Mentioning the wiki itself. *unplugs the machine* ---- Some random penguin in the chatroom:OMG liek look at his text just liek rly big looks liek one of the penguins who goes on chatroom every day... 12yz12ab (Who uses correct grammar, even in the chatroom):I like bold TEXT and I cannot lie. The whole chatroom cant deny. When *BZZZT* in with *BZZZZZZZT* see it and you get *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT* *The machine exploded.* Rocket Slug's Song Wiki, wiki, raining wiki....... When you think the sites are gone..... They're URLS somewhere beyond Take a chance and realize Right before your very eyes Leave the dark guy far behind Step inside CP is fine! It's raining wiki! (oh) It's raining wiki! (oh) As long as you sneeze It's raining wiki (oh) Come on oh can't you please Believe in what you can't see Not just in my mind It's rai-ai-ning wiki! Wiki, wiki, raining wiki! Somethin's in the atmosphere Don't be scared of sites you fear. (don't be scared) Look around, the glitch has passed, Just hurricanes of webby-ness Leave the dark place far behind And step outside A clear new site (clear new site) It's raining wiki! It's raining wiki! As long as you sneeze Believe me, please oh please Not just in my eyes It's rai-ai-ning wiki! Too many wonders to explain Drops of evil or drops of pain? Coming down from up above Cloudy with a change of love Can't you feel it in your hair? Taste sensations everywhere Whenever the wiki is in store I'm coming back for more! It's raining wiki! It's raining wiki! That's all that I see! It's raining wiki! That's just the truth, from me Believe in what I see! Not just in my mind It's raining WIKI! Auzziez Rulez's Song Auzziez had them Puffle Bottom Jeans Shoes with the sparks (with the sparks) The whole pub was lookin' at the sparks (at the sparks) He hit the snow (he hit the snow) Next thing ya know, Auzziez got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low Them skinny turtlenecks and the boombox with the songs He turned around and gave that big loser a bonk He hit the snow (he hit the snow) Next thing ya know, Auzziez got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low C'mon. Flystar's Song(s) <-PLAYBACK...-> I hate you! You hate me! Let's get together and prank Mabel! With a big big BOOM times 10! She'll need a big smack too! ---- <-PLAYBACK...-> Verse 1: Brush, brush, brush the sink, brush it every day! Housekeeping, housekeeping, housekeeping, housekeeping, Life is but a job! Verse 2: Get, get, get money, get a million! Finance, finance, finance, finance, Life is but richness! ---- <-PLAYBACK-> Austin8310 <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> (Old timey music starts Jump in my cold igloo, even though it may exploooooode! (Ba ba ba baaaaa) Bring your weird robot, guarantee it's gonna laauugh (HA HA HA HA HA) I've got this feelin', This machine will not explode, but just go your own way, that's for, that's for today! Icecream's what ya make it, everything is just a blaaaaast! If I make this time bomb, would people always aaaasssk? I've got this fellin', this machine will not explode, The future looks like an explosion, that's for sure, The good invention's here and your's, Invited to some convention, And guess what i've maaaade? to to da da daaaay? (Turns into techno-jazz fusion) THATS A RAP! Snow Accessing mental database.... Track title: Puffles! Awesome! ''Snow begins singing and dancing... PUFFLE FUN! P-U-F-F-L-E TIME! Gotta be as cute as you can... Snow strikes a pose. BETTER BE AS QUICK TO SEE THIS! Gotta just be as quick to see... Snow strikes another pose The PUFFLE! (P-u-f-f-l-e!) And you gotta look up... That skate sure does fit the Puffle! Uh oh... Snow looks at audience with scared look. Gotta run! CUT! CUT! CUT! Cutting off transmission... Category:music Category:songs Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Community